


"Coming Clean"

by FallenExeed



Series: Come Clean [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Coda, F/F, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Episode: s03e10 Christmas Spirit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenExeed/pseuds/FallenExeed
Summary: Christmas… What was it that made it so depressing if people just happened alone around that time? Why does it have to be so damn sad? Obviously, Evan Buckley knew why, but he still just couldn’t come to terms with it. So maybe today, he should at least try to make his peace. He knew all too well this could end badly. But he had to try. Maybe it was time for him to come clean, for real.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Come Clean [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823134
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really have to give WuvWinchesterHugs a huge shout out. Thank you for being a supportive gal, and also thank you for editing this. This is just a short fic.  
> Okay this take's place after the Christmas Party (Episode 10), but they didn't make up by Episode 6. I really did a number here. Sorry.
> 
> Also a major inspiration for this fic was a short film where Oliver Stark actually played in, and also by a song (suggested by WuvWinchesterHugs) called 'Come Clean by Hilary Duff'
> 
> Lastly, I think I should make this into a series (or atleast a short one) So I'll probably be posting new chapters every Monday and Thursday, and probably slip in during Saturdays if things go smoothly.
> 
> Anyway Enjoy!  
> Links at the end.
> 
> Enjoy.

_Christmas… What was it that made it so depressing if people just happened alone around that time? Why does it have to be so damn sad? Evan Buckley knew why, but he still just couldn't come to terms with it. So maybe today, he should at least try to make his peace. He knew all too well this could end very badly. But he had to try. Maybe, it was time for him to come clean, for real._

Buck wandered outside of the firehouse where he saw a man wearing a Santa Claus outfit, along with the man's face that was covered by the iconic beard and hat. Their captain, Bobby, wanted to try something new, so he told the 118 that for the Christmas party, the firefighters had to dress as Christmas characters. Buck, eventually went with Rudolph. After being teased and forced by the others from the 118 because of his joyous behavior and loyalty.

The people inside the firehouse had already started to disperse. Since it was already late, there was no one around unless you count the others who'd chosen to take extra shifts. Buck's shift was over 2 hours ago, but since he enjoyed the company, he'd decided to stay. Buck approached Santa, noting that he was holding his phone out and staring at something on the screen, finger hovering over the call button, yet still unable to tap it. Buck knew all too well just how hard a time this man was having, so he decided to help.

"Don't," Buck said, making Santa Claus turn to look at him. Taking that as an invitation, Buck went in front of the man and stood there. Waiting to see what the man would say.

"Why not?" He said. Had Buck wasn't painfully aware of how wrong this conversation could turn out, Buck would've noticed how deep and melodic the man's voice is. Almost downright sexy despite how irritated he sounded.

"Her." Buck points to the phone, "You should let her call you. If someone makes a person's name in their phone 'Douchebag' I'm guessing that they're…"

"A douchebag? Yeah! pretty much." The man cut him off.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" The man inquired with those brown eyes staring intently at Buck.

"I'm...your Christmas guardian angel? I was supposed to be an angel but…" Buck blushed, suddenly embarrassed by admitting how stupid he looked. Considering that he almost wore the reindeer costume, before thinking better of it and just wore a large reindeer head and his regular clothes.

"You look ridiculous." The man finished for him. Mentally, Buck laughed when he heard that. "And you don't look like any angel I've ever seen." The man continued to walk past him, leaning on a black pick-up. Buck figured it belonged to him, and went ahead and leaned on it so that he's right next to the man. The man suddenly took off the beard and hat revealing, a very handsome guy with taut lips, brown eyes, angular face. A man like that could go after whoever they wanted.

"Look, I don't wanna be rude here, but… What do you want?" Buck, suddenly very conscious of the man next to him, decided to take off his reindeer head. Looking at the other, he was drawn inexplicably to the man's eyes. He always was, even after everything.

"I…" Buck suddenly lost his speech for some reason, slightly panicked as he forced the words out. "I just wanted to see if you're okay."

"Look, I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine… I just needed a break." The man looked away, placing his phone to his back pocket.

"Did you know that if you look up Douchebag on google, it would say 'an arrogant and obnoxious person'? Normally? That's associated with men, so I find it a little odd that a woman…" Buck wanted to say more, but gets cut off by the other man.

"That's because it's not. It's a guy." The man replied pointedly. "And does that definition include reindeer? The perfect example of a douchebag?" Buck laughed a bit at that. He was already tense. Buck wanted this to be a smooth conversation but, it looked like it has already gone wrong. Quickly, he searched for a topic before he finally remembered something.

"Wanna know why I came here?" Buck asked, and when the man just raised his eyebrows, Buck took out his phone and going into his contacts, scrolling until he finds what he's looking for, showing it to the other man.

"Wow, sounds like a real asshole." The man replied dryly upon seeing the name. "'Ice King', huh? So what's the story behind that one?" The man asked.

"I just really wanted to call him…" At that, the man looked at Buck with a raised eyebrow, but Buck just keeps talking, "But I couldn't because he's hated me for three whole months in a row. I mean we still talk because we have to, working at the same place and all that. But it never really felt right after that."

"Well what did you do that was so bad, he wouldn't talk to you?" The man asked.

"I did something... really, really stupid," Buck admitted. Even after all this time, he still felt guilty over what he did to the 118, especially Bobby. Seeing this, the other man decides to tell a little bit of his own story.

"I thought I finally found someone who genuinely cared about me and the team. And when I heard what he did, it was like I'd just been body-slammed by a semi. Can you believe he actually sued the department just because our captain wouldn't let him work again?" The man sounded irritated and baffled as he talks, which makes Buck feel even worse.

"I mean back then I was just damn angry because I didn't understand why he would do something like that. And now?" The man raised his arms in question. "I think I do."

"Care to share with the class?" Buck asked.

"He loved helping people and he's the type of man that would do anything just to save a life, even if it means throwing his life away. It was reckless. "The man continued. "And stupid and selfish. But that's what I loved about him. Crazy to think that there was a point where I actually liked him before."

Buck honestly felt like his heart skipped a beat, but stayed silent.

"But then he broke my heart as well as my son's, so of course I was furious." The man finally said.

This time he sounded more hurt than frustrated. Silence suddenly fell over the both of them, Buck waiting to see if the man would say anything else. When he didn't, Buck suggested, "Why don't we take a little walk?" And maybe this could all be chalked up to a moment of weakness, but the man still obliged.

Once they start walking, the other man starts up again, "I really wanted to call him. Maybe because I was… still am ashamed, maybe because I was drunk, in love with him, or maybe because it's Christmas… I don't."

"Maybe it's all of the above," Buck said, the man looking at him. "And then I saw you and the douchebag, and I started wondering…"

"What is it with Christmas that makes us so scared of being alone?" The man continued. "If this was just a random night in January, do you think we would still feel like this?"

Buck laughed at that, saying, "Nah, I don't think so." He was about to say something else when he was promptly cut off by the other man's phone ringing.

"Ah, crap." The other man cursed. "Listen, I gotta go. My Abuela is texting me to pick up my son." and with that, he started to walk away. But before the other man could go any further, he turns back to Buck, telling him "And thanks for the advice. And you're right. I think he should be the one to call."

The man walked to his pick-up, starting the engine. He was almost to the main road when his phone rang again. He checked the caller ID, 'Douchebag' which, prompts the man to glance towards the entrance, where he saw Buck standing there, phone up to his ear, looking at the man intently. Reluctantly, the man answers, "I'm sorry for being a douchebag." Buck says immediately.

"I'm sorry for being the Ice King."

"Can we talk, Eddie?"

"That's what we're doing right now, Buck."

"No, we're not. Not like we used to." There's genuine desperation in Buck's voice, which throws Eddie for a loop.

"Can you please just come out of there so we can talk? For real?" Eddie didn't know what else there was to say. He'd heard Buck's piece thousands of times already and if Eddie's being honest? Eddie had already forgiven Buck a long time ago. What he still isn't entirely sure of is what exactly are his feelings towards Buck now, after everything.

Eventually, Eddie killed the engine, getting out of the truck and hanging up. Buck moved two steps closer to Eddie, which is when Eddie finally saw tears in Buck's eyes. Eddie, hating to see Buck suffer, to cry, this is just confirmation of what he's known all along; he still loved the man, maybe never even stopped.

"I'm so sorry, Eddie…" Buck started, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and Chris. I-I had my head stuck so far off my behind that…" Eddie who didn't want to talk about it anymore, cut him off.

"We're way past that Buck. I told you…"

"But I'm, not!" Buck exclaimed. Eddie, at this point, felt numb, no longer sure what he's supposed to feel or what to say anymore. But what he thought he did know, was that his feelings for Buck would fade away soon…or so he had hoped. But ever since the day after the tsunami, and Buck, even after losing Christopher, never gave up, Eddie found himself falling that much more deeply in love with him. And then that damn lawsuit happened and ruined everything.

"What do you want, Buck?" Eddie asked.

"I just want you to talk to me again, Eddie. And not just some petty talk because we work at the same place. We used to be best friends and, I'm hoping one day you can find it in you to forgive…"

"Best friends?" Eddie interrupts.

"Y-yeah. Aren't we?" Buck's confused for a second before it sinks in. "Oh… Shit Eddie. Wait…"

"Look, I forgive you… Just please don't do it again." Eddie finally said, saw how Buck's face lit up. Both awkwardly laugh their heads off as they both lean in to hug. It was only because of Eddie's currently bruised and battered body does the hug gets cut short, and Eddie was quick to pull away before Buck could notice. "Anyway, I really do need to go home now… See you tomorrow?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Buck said, smiling.

As Eddie rushed back to his pick-up, he felt Buck's hand grabbing his wrist, which prompts Eddie to turn around to face Buck. "What do you…" Eddie started to complain, but Buck, this time, was the one who cut him off. He couldn't care for anything less by now. Buck, desperate to let Eddie know, was about to do something impulsive, reckless, and stupid again.

Stepping up, Buck closed the distance between them and kissed Eddie. Soft, sweet, and tender, but there was a hunger behind it. Buck knew it and, so did Eddie.

Quickly, Eddie pulled away, completely taken by surprise. "I-I'm sorry, Eddie…"

Surprised as Eddie might be, but to be honest? As far as Eddie's concerned? He'd heard enough of Buck's apologies. Had enough of his feigned ignorance whenever Buck tried to talk to him. Enough of lying to Christopher that his Bucky was busy and couldn't come over to visit, enough of hiding his feelings for Buck all this time.

All of which is what prompted Eddie in the spur of the moment to retaliate with a kiss of his own. And finally, Eddie felt like he could breathe again, the tension in his shoulders fading away when he felt Buck kiss him back. Eddie knew this would complicate things further. He knew this was wrong. But why does it feel so right?

"You never told me how you liked me…" Buck said when they parted. "Since when?"

The question made Eddie tense up. He wasn't expecting this at all. He wanted to come clean to Buck. He wanted to tell him. It's now or never.

"Buck, after everything we've been through I wouldn't know when or how. But all I know…" Is that I love you.

But he couldn't say it because Eddie's phone was ringing. It was Abuela again, probably about Chris. Eddie motioned to Buck to wait while he took the phone and answered. Buck stayed silent and contemplated what just happened. Had they really kissed? Buck thought. Of course, they did, he could still feel Eddie's lips against his. Sweet and tender lips of one Eddie Diaz.

Later Eddie strode over to Buck, who was obviously daydreaming, shook him awake.

"Hey. So I'm going to go and pick up Chris right now…" Eddie said waiting for a response from Buck who was listening. "Do you wanna come with?"

Buck could hardly contain himself, he was happy of course. Because he and Eddie made up already but was also happy that at least now Eddie's talking to him again. Like the way how they used to. Plus, Buck thought, maybe this could actually turn into something else.

"Sure," Buck said and both of them entered Eddie's pick up and went on to get Christopher. For once, Buck has seemed to have found peace. After being so anxious about how their conversation would end up, he was glad that it was over and everything was fine.


	2. New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, did you talk to Eddie?" Maddie asks, eyes raised.  
> "I did," Buck said excitedly, which made Maddie look at his little brother. In the back of Maddie's mind, she could sense something else happened.  
> "And did anything else happened?" Maddie asked cautiously about what she says. And like what she expected, Buck suddenly went quiet and fidgety. Like he was hiding something.  
> "I… We…" Buck started to say he seems nervous, Maddie noted. "I kissed him, Maddie."  
> Well, Maddie didn't expect that to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would be having a lot of flash backs because of the time skip. And there would be a lot of similarities to the episodes.
> 
> Sorry if this seems repetitive but please bear with me. Because I really wanted to focus on their struggle and growth as individuals, seeing as this hit's close to home for myself there might be inconsistencies in updates and I apologize in advance.
> 
> Enjoy!

After finally clearing the air with Eddie, Buck is now relieved that it was all over. All of those times being rigid around him, nauseous, or fidgety are finally over. And he needed that, especially now they were entrusted to bring a man down hanging down 178ft above ground while not risking their own lives and the passengers. Buck even wondered how on earth could something as this happen, and he couldn’t find any rational explanation. Then again, he couldn’t even find a reason as to why he liked Eddie to begin with.

Danger finally over and taken care of, Buck and Eddie were sitting on the firetrucks bumper when the older woman from the two passengers stopped and asked them a question.

“Are you boys single?” The older woman said.

Buck couldn’t help but just smile it off. He could see in the corner of his eye that Eddie seems to be doing the same. After a while, the woman was still awaiting an answer when Eddie spoke up.

“Ah, sorry ma’am…” Eddie looks at Buck, the same way he looks at him when he’s silently pleading for help. Without a second doubt, Buck said something that would otherwise be stupid but in his mind? It was just to tease Eddie.

“We’re…” Buck said, entwining his fingers with Eddie. “together.”

Eddie was shocked by the way Buck said it. It was with finality. As if we were married. Eddie grunted in his head. But he couldn’t help but just play along with it. The older woman looked at them both and she just apologized and went on her way.

They both laughed at what they did. Playing pretend.

“Was that really necessary?” Eddie asks Buck who was undoubtedly enjoying this way too much.

“What? Isn’t it true?”

“Woah there, cowboy. Not so fast. I told you already…”

“Yeah, I know. We both need time.”

**_December 26, 2019_ **

_The day after Christmas always felt like he was having a hangover from the festivities from the day prior. And he always felt empty again the day after. Every. Single. Time. But this time Buck woke up within familiar walls but, the bright walls and leather couch suggested otherwise that he wasn’t in his apartment. Then he remembered that they actually went to get Christopher last night and they watched movies until Chris was fast asleep. Buck quickly glanced around the common living room and saw Eddie over by the kitchen counter. Making coffee._

_“What time is it?” Buck asked, reluctant to get up and stretch._

_“It’s a little past 5:40 in the morning...” Eddie said, making his way to the living room and setting down a cup of coffee. “Well, good morning to you too.”_

_It was a little weird that Eddie greeted him this way, it just didn’t feel normal. Buck guessed that it was just he was used to getting the cold shoulder from Eddie for three straight months. And throughout those months Buck saw bruises all over Eddie’s body. Eddie did say that he stopped fighting already and he took his word for it._

_“Good morning?” Buck asked. Forcing himself to sit upright for Eddie to sit, he took the cup of coffee and took a drink from it. “So, are we going to talk?”_

_“About what?”_

_“About yesterday, Eds.”_

_Eddie was actually steeling himself for this. That is why he actually could not sleep so he just sat over the kitchen chair. Silently watching Buck sleep after securing Chris was. Good thing it was their day off though. But throughout those good long five hours, Eddie could not think of anything on what to say, not a single damn word._

_“To be honest Buck? I don’t know.” Eddie said reluctantly. He looked over to Buck who looked crestfallen. He couldn’t stand it. He knows to some extent that he does love the guy, but to which extent? Best Friends? Co-Workers? Or just plainly because he was Buck._

_“Oh... Okay.” That was all that Buck said and drunk his cup of coffee. “As for me, I always liked you. Then Shannon came and well…” Buck made a wooshing gesture to exaggerate his point, “down went my feelings for you.”_

_Buck really did liked him especially after Christmas last year. He realized it only after the elf worker commented on him and Eddie has an adorable son. And soon thereafter he knew. But he also threw it out of the window because Shannon was there. He respected Eddie too much just to be a wrench in between them, so he just showed his support to Eddie like how he always did._

_“Buck…” Eddie started to say but then Buck cut him off._

_“You don’t need to explain. I know this fucks things up between us, and I understand if you don’t want it.”_

_Eddie couldn’t help but notice Buck’s pale blue eyes and how they were tearing up. He hadn’t felt this way towards anybody else aside from Chris. Whenever Chris would be on the verge of crying or would be just there sad, his heart would scrunch up all of a sudden and it hurts. Eddie couldn’t handle it. Not with Buck too._

_“No,” Eddie said and he held Buck’s hand. “I do want you… But just like you said, this will fuck things up between us. Especially for Christopher.” He knew it would. Even after Shannon, the tsunami, and his Buck nearly dying from blood clots. Eddie was concerned that his kid wouldn’t be able to handle more traumas in his life. He was skeptical of this. Of course, he was. But then it was Buck that suddenly became his anchor. It was Buck who made him somewhat stabilize even during Shannon was alive and he kept him grounded. Then when she died, it was Buck who stayed over at their house looking after Chris and Eddie._

_“Okay, so how do we do this?”_

_The question lingered on Eddie’s mind and he had a flashback of what Shanon said while they were at the beach. ‘I’m following your lead.’ Shannon said. Unsure of what to answer to Buck this time, he just said to take it slow and steady._

**Present Day; January 6, 2020**

Buck went ahead after his shift to visit his doctor to see if his leg needs any medical attention. And it turns out that he’s cleared. No more clots, no more visits to the doctor. Buck is relieved and he called Eddie right away.

“Hey, Eds!” Buck greeted him. “Guess what?”

“What? You need more lego blocks?” Buck laughed at Eddie’s sarcastic remark and went on to tell him the details.

“I’m cleared! I no longer have to come back to the hospital to do regular check-ups anymore.”

“Well, that’s great!”

“Yeah. Hey, so what are you doing right now?”

“On our way back home…” Eddie stayed silent a while but Buck heard the familiar tiny voice in the background. “Oh, and Chirs says hi…” More silence. “And he’s asking if you could come over right now to watch movies. Can you?”

“Yeah! Of course. I’m on my way.”

On his way over to Eddie’s house Maddie called Buck and he filled her in on what the doctor said. Maddie was obviously glad. She was about to hang up when she just had to have a follow-up question.

“So, where are you, and are you driving while calling me?!”

Ah, shit.

**_December 26, 2019; afternoon_ **

_After they agreed to keep thing’s under the rug, which Buck was completely cool about, he helps the Diaz’s on making breakfast. He always loved it when Chris would give him that thousand-kilowatt smile of his. Afternoon came and Buck had to go back home, to Chris’ pleas that he was to stay with them a while longer, he had to. Eddie walked him to their front door and they stopped at their front porch. Buck looked at Eddie and he could see those gears cranking on his head._

_“Hey, what's wrong?” Buck asked._

_“What are you doing after our shift on New Year?” Eddie asked and this threw Buck on a loop._

_“Nothing really. Why?”_

_“Oh, well then you should come over.” Eddie proposed. Buck actually was invited by Maddie to spend time with her again after New Year’s but then again… It was from Eddie. “Abuela and Tia would be here as always, and that would mean foods galore. Oh and you can invite Maddie and Chim also. That would be nice wouldn’t it?”_

_After internally debating whether he was asking him out or was this just his way to stall, he accepted Eddie’s invitation and went ahead to call Maddie while he was driving home._

_“Mads. Change of plans, we’re spending New Year’s at Eddie’s house.”_

_“Well, hello to you too. And you seem oddly sure about that. I thought thing’s between you and Eddie were a bit on ice?” Maddie remarked and then it hit her. “Okay, you know what since I can hear your car’s engine which means your driving and calling me, meet me at the café shop that I showed you last time in 10. Okay? Now drive safe!” and Maddie hangs up._

_When Buck pulled up she could see the familiar frame of his sister sitting at the back end of the tables. After ordering a cup of coffee he went on his way and sat across Maddie, who looked at his brother as if she was looking for something._

_"So, did you talk to Eddie?" Maddie asks, eyes raised._

_"I did," Buck said excitedly, which made Maddie look at his little brother. In the back of Maddie's mind, she could sense something else happened._

_"And did anything else happened?" Maddie asked cautiously about what she says. And like what she expected, Buck suddenly went quiet and fidgety. Like he was hiding something._

_"I… We…" Buck started to say he seems nervous, Maddie noted. "I kissed him, Maddie."_

_Well, Maddie didn't expect that to happen. But who was she kidding? She actually hoped for it._

_After the lawsuit, Buck had admitted to Maddie that he felt like he was such an idiot. To the 118 and especially to Bobby and Eddie. Almost a year ago she found out something rather incredulous about his brother. He was in love with Eddie. And he would do anything to make thing’s right again between them, thus yesterday after attending their Christmas party she encouraged his brother to talk to him._

_“Aand?” Maddie was now intrigued for details of how their night went down, which Buck had happily filled her in with._

_“So, you both are good now?” Buck nodded. “Evan you do know that he is still grieving Shannon.”_

_“I know that. That’s why I agreed that we would keep this quiet and just between us.” Then Buck gestured to Maddie, “and now you know. So can you please keep this to yourself and not tell Chim?”_

_Maddie nodded to Buck because she could see how this would be messy. One, there was Christopher. He is still just a young boy but he just lost his mother. Then there’s number two, Eddie. Honestly, Maddie cannot read Eddie. It was as if he was always hiding his emotions from everyone. But from Buck’s stories, she knew that Eddie was slowly opening up to Buck. Then third, is Buck himself. Maddie has heard enough of Buck’s adventures with Ali and Abby and his misfortunes with them to get a gist of what this could impact him._

_“So how are you both going on forward with this?” Maddie asked Buck who just told her that they would take time to negotiate and figure things out._

**Present Day; January 6, 2020; afternoon**

It has been a few weeks now since that day and they had their fair shares of escapades over the weekends. Like the day on the 28th, they went hiking and camped there for a day atop the mountain, and it was just them alone beneath the stars. Which was enough for Eddie and Buck. Just the two of them, just the silence to help them figure things out. (Well considering that their silence soon turned to a make-out session, but no sex.) 

Now, as Buck was on his way to their house to spend another night with Chris he couldn’t help but wonder how did it come to this? Buck knows that there is something there, they obviously do like each other. But there was always this uncertainty towards that topic. It felt like it was something to be never spoken of ever about. And to be fairly honest Buck is also lost on what to feel. All he knows is that he likes Eddie and that’s it.

Their afternoon was quite nice, Eddie noted. He liked having Buck around because Chris adores him and so does he. It was still weird to have these feelings towards his best friend. Still, he was reserved for everything about this and he was actually scared thinking of the implications. It has been months, and he felt like he was cheating on his son and… and Shannon. Well, she’s dead now, but… He couldn’t help but feel like cheating because, he was sneaking around with his best friend around, just like what he did with Shannon.

“Daaad!” Chris called out to Eddie which made him snap back to reality and look towards his son, who suddenly was sitting on the kitchen chair. “Come on, let’s eat. Buck’s making pasta.”

Eddie looked towards the hall and saw Buck stuck his head out as a way to say hi. Suddenly aware that he had been staring absently he went to the kitchen to help Buck.

“Hey,” He said, “You don’t need to do this you know.”

“Well, Chris has been bugging me to cook and we saw you having your head down so we taught you were sleepy and just let you be.” Buck's enthusiastic tone suddenly changed to serious, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing to worry yourself about.” Eddie just dismissed Buck’s looks and went on to deflect it, “Anyway anything I can help with?”

Buck looked at him as if he had just proposed something incredulous, “Uhh, no thanks. I’m good.”

Eddie frowned at him and Buck laughed.

“I mean no offense dude, but you can’t cook.” Buck said and Eddie playfully punched him in the shoulder. “Ouch! Hey, that hurt!”

“Oh, you think that hurts huh pendejo?” Eddie was about to punch him again when Buck raised his hands.

“Okay! Okay! Go check on the sauce if it’s ready. Stir it up and check to see if it’s nice and consistent.” Buck said laughing. Eddie was also laughing despite his mild irritation at the comments about him not being able to cook. After the pasta was done and everybody ate Buck had to say goodbye because he had to get ready for tomorrow. They had work to do.

Eddie had noticed that for the previous week’s this has become a routine already. Buck comes over or they go over to his apartment, and they play games, watch movies, or hang out. Then after eating for lunch and dinner they had to go home and every single time, as Buck or Eddie were about to leave, the other one would steal a kiss goodbye to another.

“See you next time buddy!” Buck said to Chris and hugged him real tight.

“Can you come by next time?” Chris pleaded using Buck’s own technique against him.

“Oh, of course, I will! So anyway Eds. See you tomorrow?” He asked.

“Yeah see you.” And there he went. Eddie and Chris were there watching Buck’s jeep turn around the corner until he wasn’t there anymore. And every single time. He felt his heart contract, it was as if he longed that Buck wouldn’t need to go away now and then. Why? Eddie cannot say.

The next day Eddie was hearing about Chim and his half-brother. Honestly, he was surprised and so was everyone else. And then there was Hen passing around a paper to the four of them.

“Social services are vetting Karen and me to become foster parents.”

_Wow, good for them._

And this got Eddie thinking suddenly of Buck being a parent. How would he react to it? Well, that would be a mystery for another day. Soon the bell rang queuing all of them to speed it up because they were on their way to another call.

After the call, they were on their way going back to the station when they saw an unfamiliar face, an Asian guy with a similar grin that Eddie could not put…

“Albert?” Buck says and greets the man. So this is Chimney’s brother. Huh. Eddie thought.

“W-what are you doing here?” Buck asked Albert.

“I’m here to see where my brother works at… and you are?” Then everyone was off to introduce themselves while Cap invited him for lunch inside.

Albert was an a-okay kind of guy. He likes baseball, can cook, and is a friendly guy. It just shocked him a little bit when he saw Chimney’s reaction. And like Buck said they kind of have an underlying problem but they just shrugged it off. A day later they were at a bar and everything went wrong in just an instant. Chimney was berating Albert for him not having his place in their family because their father only cared for Albert and not Chim. Eddie could relate but damn that’s harsh.

_"Demasiado para los hermanos." Eddie thought._

After their fight, everyone slowly went home and Albert went on to go and spend the night at Buck’s house. Before going home Buck wanted to talk to Eddie.

“So, hey. What do you think about what Chim said?” Eddie could see his concern. He thought maybe this might have something to do with belonging in his place.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean on what he said to Albert. I am sympathizing for Albert but I couldn’t help but think of myself earlier.” Buck said and Eddie raised his eyebrows. “Me being deserving of my place or anything.” And Eddie was right.

“And?”

“And I can’t help but think that I don’t deserve you to forgive me, or of any one of you forgiving me… Not after…”

“Seriously? You’re going to make this all about yourself again? I already told you I forgive you and so does everybody.” Eddie said. And it was true. They couldn’t blame Buck entirely, considering that it wasn’t like Buck wanted to be crushed by a firetruck and he nearly died because of the bomber. Which is another thing. Whenever he thought back to that day, right now, he was scared of losing Buck. So scared.

“Look, it’s been a long day and you better let Albert rest. He’s had enough. And I’m guessing by tomorrow Chim would drop by to your place to pick up Albert. Now go and rest.” Eddie said and Buck just nodded. Then he hugged Buck and told each other goodnight and went on their way.

When Buck and Albert had arrived at his place the first thing he noticed was Alberts slumped face. He felt sorry for the guy. He then imagined if it was Maddie who told him those words, and he would definitely be devastated. Buck thought of a way to lighten Albert's mood, his thoughts went from beer (which was already bad considering they were from a bar), games (but why though?), then just plain company. He decided to be there for him and avoid saying something that might be offensive or a trigger.

Upon entering inside Albert spoke up. “He was right.”

“What do you mean?” Buck asked.

“It was presumptuous of me to show up on his doorstep, not to mention on his birthday.” The boy was obviously hurt but Buck couldn’t admonish the honesty in his voice. How could Albert be this open to his emotions? Buck wondered. He too was also self-expressive, but mostly it was boasting just to make him feel… enough?

Looking at Albert he quickly thought of how Family is to him and Chimney. It had been a long night but Buck told Albert about how it feels like to have a family, that there will be times that they will fight and disagree over things, and that there will be times that they will fight like hell for you just to see you live through another day.

“I actually only have Maddie right now like my family. And I might act like a dense idiot sometimes about it, but I was glad that she came to me after her incident with her husband. And when she came running to me I wanted to protect her, with all I can.” Buck looked at Albert who still looked stumped. “And I know Chim. He might not look like it but he is like a brother to me. Someone who genuinely cared and tried to help me when I was spiraling about myself. And guess what? He’s your brother, he will understand, he’s your family.” And with that Buck added a tone of finality and now Albert has seemed to have lightened up.

“Thank you.” Is all Albert had to say. And Buck understood.

After that, he motioned Albert to sleep on his Bed and Buck was to sleep on the couch. Albert was about to say otherwise but Buck cut him off and told him it was fine. He needed to rest, and so did he. Buck had given Albert clothes to sleep on when he asked a question that threw Buck on a loop.

“Are you and Sir Diaz… together?” Albert asked. Buck quickly turned to Albert, obviously startled by the question, and raised his eyebrows.

“Together?” Buck retorted.

“Oh, I’m sorry…” Albert suddenly apologized. “I just thought that earlier the way how you looked at each other… Just seemed like… I’m so sorry.”

Buck was blushing at this point and he could feel it. He tried to play it cool but to no avail. Buck just had to put on his poker face which didn’t pan out in his favor.

“Ugh, don’t worry,” Buck said. “We get that a lot because we're best friends.” Those two words stung like hell to him. But staying true to their agreement to put everything in covers, he stuck with their cover-up story.

The next morning Chim was knocking on his door, and he obviously wants to talk to his brother so he went ahead and gave them privacy. After taking a shower he already heard laughing downstairs so Buck thought that they had already made up. So he went straight to his drawers to change when his phone rang, Eddie texted asking how Albert was doing then Buck took a picture of the siblings laughing downstairs.

_“They’re fine already,” Buck added._

_“Oh, okay good. Then could you invite them both over? Maybe we could throw a get-together?” Eddie replied._

_“That’s actually a good idea. Hang on I’m going to ask Maddie and the others if they can come._

_“Sound’s good.”_

A few more invitations later and a guilt trip from Maddie to go and buy food for Eddie’s get-together, they were having a wonderful time at Eddie’s house. Playing with Christopher, letting Albert get to know the rest of the team, and after all that he was getting hungry. So he went on to the kitchen to get some food and Maddie was there tending to the snack. Buck reached to get one but was stopped by Maddie.

“Nope!” Maddie said slapping his hands.

“Uh, You’re not going to put out the cookies I brought?”

“It’s not the time for dessert, and why are you acting as you made them yourself?”

“I drove myself to go buy them,” Buck said and Maddie laughed. “Look, I don’t get something when you practically shamed me into it.”

“Because it’s what you do when someone invites you to their house, you don’t show up empty-handed.”

“Uhh, this is Eddie’s house, I’m not practically a guest here.” Buck gestured around and Maddie gave him a grin that he knew all too well. She was mocking him.

“Okay, I was trying to save you from yourself and from embarrassing yourself in front of your…” she gestures towards Eddie who was setting the tables. “Like always.”

“What?” Buck asked and Maddie just grinned again. “Ugh fine… Well, then I am lucky to have you as my sister.”

“We’re lucky to have each other,” Maddie said and smiled again. “Okay now help me carry this.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

And off they went spending the evening at Eddie’s house. Somewhere in between Buck couldn’t help but think of having his own family. Looking at Chris and Eddie, well if they work it out, he already has it. His own family. Eddie caught Buck staring off at the distance and went to his side.

“Hey, what's wrong?” Eddie asked.

“Nothing, it’s just I’m very lucky to have you all as my family.” And a somber look fell on Buck’s face, “You know my parents never did this for Maddie and me, supporting us in any way we could, and now with everyone doing this just to make Albert okay… It’s gotten me thinking of how I could do as a parent you know?”

Eddie thought back when Hen said they were being pegged for fostering a child, and thought how Buck could handle it. Honestly? He knew Buck would be the best dad that anyone would have, looking at Chris now and how Buck could make him smile was a testament to it.

“You’re going to be a great dad.” Eddie assured him, “I mean look at Christopher, sometimes all he could ever talk about was you and how great you are.”

“Thank you.” Buck said and the somber look in his face has been lifted and was replaced by another, wonder, “I could kiss you right now.”

“Not in front of the others!” Eddie playfully punched Buck in the shoulders and they just laughed it off. They both knew they had to confront this sooner or later, but right now both were content on them keeping everything behind closed doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! And yeah, I focused on their 'uncertainty' about their emotions this chapter because to be fairly honest when you best friend says that he or she likes you? You'd be freaked out or weirded out by them. And I have plans for their relationship ayt? So please dont come after me.
> 
> Anyway please do follow the pages in FB, where we support the Buddie ship!  
> : 9-1-1 Buck/ Eddie fans  
> : 9-1-1 buck and eddie
> 
> Much love and comment down below on how you think about this chapter! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah. I know and I am sorry. I still am trying to come up of an entire story for Chapter 2. Still thank you for taking the time for reading.
> 
> And if you do enjoy Buddie as much as I do, you can find a group on facebook that's dedicated to the fanbase and ship.
> 
> FB Page:9-1-1 Eddie/Buck fans  
> :9-1-1 buck and eddie  
> Short Film: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XZzMScmq7M&t=264s  
> Come Clean by Hilary Duff: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpPUk39S0Hk


End file.
